Urgent
by Marlene101
Summary: The war against the Reapers is taking its toll on Amanda Shepard. The only thing that keeps her sane is Kaiden Alenko. But when he says that he has an "urgent matter to discuss", Shepard's mind is flooded with worries. A cute short story involving my favorite couple: Commander Shepard and Major Alenko.


This story is set during Mass Effect 3, sometime after Shepard and Kaiden had dinner together on the Citadel.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>"Continue to keep me updated, Commander. And good work," Admiral Hackett said with a nod.<p>

"Thank you, sir," I replied with a salute.

"Hackett out."

I let out a sigh, and leaned forward on the console in front of me. Another successful mission. Another war asset retrieved. But would it be enough? Would it ever be enough? These were the kinds of questions that plagued my mind constantly. I would never let it show, but the stress was beginning to weaken my resolve. And I would be damned before anyone described Commander Amanda Shepard as weak.

Letting out another sigh, I slowly straightened and walked out of the vid-com room, ready for a goodnight's sleep. I made it through the war room, nodding to crew members as I passed. As I stopped to ask Traynor if she had discovered any new leads, I felt a presence behind me near the elevator.

"Commander," his incredible voice spoke behind me.

I felt the corners of my mouth involuntarily lift as I dismissed Traynor and turned around to see him slightly leaning against the door of the elevator.

"Major?" I asked, walking toward him.

"I wondered if I could have a moment of your time. It's urgent," Kaiden spoke softly. Despite our usual light banter, his eyes were serious and no humor lit his features.

I felt my small smile drop and I replied, "What's this about?"

"Just meet me on the Starboard Observation deck," He replied sternly. And before I could question him any further, he entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

I blinked several times before I pressed the console and waited for the elevator for myself. I didn't know if I could handle anything serious tonight. Not again. Kaiden and I were getting along great. In fact, better than great. He was rarely outside of my thoughts. After our dinner on the Citadel, I realized that he was the one thing that kept me going during this war. He had forgiven me about Thane. And I had forgiven myself.

As the elevator doors opened, I walked in, and pressed the button for the crew deck. Perhaps I was overreacting. Maybe he just wanted to discuss something about the next mission. But something urgent? Urgent was rarely good. I leaned my head back against the elevator wall and closed my eyes. Overreacting. That was it.

When the doors opened, I took my usual path to the Starboard Observation deck. I usually came after every mission to vent. Kaiden was always on my squad, partly because he is a stubborn ass who won't let me out of his sight, and because I trust him. He was a fantastic soldier when we met on Eden Prime, and he had improved greatly since.

I took a deep breath as the door opened to show Kaiden leaning with one arm on the massive window that revealed thousands of stars. He had his back to me, but I knew that he had to have heard the door revealing my entrance.

I cleared my throat and tried my best casual voice, "You needed to discuss something, Major?"

He slowly turned around and I saw his serious face. He motioned for me to sit down of one of the couch-like chairs, and he sat next to me. My heart plummeted to see him wringing out his hands. Not a good sign, when it came to Kaiden. He did it every time we spoke about Horizen, which we promised we would forget about.

"Shepard…" he started, looking at his hands.

I tried to lighten the mood, "How many times have I told you to call me by my first name when we are alone? You can, you know. Sometimes I get bored of the same old Shepard."

The small smile that I was hoping for didn't occur, and my stomach clenched at what was coming.

"Amanda, then," he said, still looking at his hands.

"That's better."

After a few agonizing minutes, he took my hands in his and turned to face me. His eyes slowly came up to gaze into mine.

"You know that I love you. I have always loved you. Through everything-"

"Kaiden, if this is about-"

"Please, just let me finish."

For once in my life, I clamped my mouth shut and searched his eyes, waiting for him to speak again.

"As I said, you know that I love you… but…"

_But._ What a shitty word. I blinked as I felt wetness blur my vision. My resolve started to melt at that one word. I knew then and there what he was going to say. He was accepting his duties as a Spectre and he was leaving to go back to the Citadel. If Kaiden left me, I would surely collapse. I depended on him. The great Commander Shepard was nothing without Alenko. My thoughts rambled back to when I was working for Cerberus. I was constantly thinking about Kaiden. Where he was and if he would ever forgive me. The thought of him helped me through everything.

"But… Something has come to my attention. I have been holding this back for quite a while, but I can't keep silent anymore," he continued in a serious tone.

My gaze darted to the floor, our hands, to the stars, anything to not see his expression.

"Shepard, I can't help but feel embarrassed with you constantly checking me out in public," he finally spoke.

I blinked. I blinked again. _What?_ Had I heard him right?

My gaze flew back up to his face. His adorable, smirking face.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Amanda, I love it when you look at me. I know you find me attractive, and you can't help checking out the goods sometimes, but I can't go three minutes without feeling your eyes ogle me wherever we may be," he said, with a teasing smile.

I shook my head, trying to absorb what he had said. _Are you shitting me?!_

"That's it? That is the urgent matter you wished to discuss?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He broke out in that grin that usually left me weak in the knees, but this time had the opposite effect.

Without thinking I started to pummel his chest with my fists, feeling small tears race down my cheeks.

"Amanda! Amanda, stop!"

"You asshole! What the hell are you thinking? I thought… I can't believe you-" I yelled in between punches.

He silenced me with his mouth, as he restrained my arms, trapping me against him. The feeling of his lips against mine made my body melt. I was putty in his arms as his hands ran down my back, scooping me up to sit into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, forgetting everything that troubled me.

I felt Kaiden reach up and wipe away a few stray tears, and he pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I had no idea that you would react so…"

"Yeah, well I did," I muttered as I tried to wipe away the wetness from my face, as well as my humiliation.

"Hey. Hey," he murmered, as he brought my head down to rest in the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry, Mandy," he whispered against my hair.

"I know you are," I replied. And for good measure I added, "Ass."

I felt more than heard his chuckle rumble through his chest. We both let out a sigh, and he absently rubbed the tops of my arms. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment. The low humming of the Normandy along with the rise and fall of Kaiden's chest made me want to never leave.

_Wait a minute!_ Suddenly my eyes popped open, and I pulled back to see Kaiden's curious expression.

"You check me out WAY more often than I do!" I exclaimed.

"That so?" He replied, letting his eyes trail from my hair all the way down my body. He gave me a half-smile and lowered my lips to his once more.

"Deny it all that you want," I murmured against his mouth, "But we both know that it is true."

I felt his smile, and his mouth moved along my jawline and he made his way down my neck, leaving hot kisses in his wake.

"Alright, Mandy. You win," he whispered into my ear, sending my pulse racing. "But only because I am a good loser."

* * *

><p>YAY! My first Mass Effect fic! I am currently on a Mass Effect spree, so there is more to come, I am quite sure. :)<p>

I always wished that there were more cute moments with Kaiden and Shepard. They are so wonderful! This was just a cute idea that I had one day while I was playing the third game.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
